the doctor's new song
by ravenfan67
Summary: the doctor marries river the right way and afterwards has a surprise for what it is read and find as i post more chapters
1. Chapter 1

The doctor and river song

Chapter one love in blossom

There was a man who to other people seemed just like any ordinary man but this man had a secret he was the last of an alien race known as the timelords. But unknown to even the most powerful person in the universe he would find the love of his life. He was meeting river song on a hot date hoping to impress her in to her marrying traditionally he wore his best shirt, bow tie, suspenders and of course his trusty T.A.R.D.I.S was close by and of course in his jacket pocket was his faithful sonic screw driver . Going a few feet down the street to the restaurant imotep's the only Egyptian themed restaurant in all of London. As soon as the doctor reached the door of imotep's both of his hearts stopped at the sight of river song who happened to be wearing a strapless black dress with white thigh high pirate boots along with black lipstick and eyeliner also she had straighten her hair. Turning to see her boyfriend in his best every day clothes with his moppy brown hair she was ready for their date to begin.

"Hello sweetie." River said as she ran up to her boy friend of three years and two weeks and one day twelve hours and thirty minutes and twenty seconds. She loves to time herself like that.

" Hello to you river I love you for you give the t.a.r.d.i.s the one thing I've been missing and that is a woman's touch and I love you for that ." the doctor stated to the love of his life as they walked into the restaurant .

"So handsome what have you been up since our last date three days ago?" river song asked as she enjoyed her dinner which was a noodle and cheese sauce dish.

" You know off saving the future and make sure time is destroyed to where I have to reboot it with Pandora's box and also making sure the time war doesn't start anew ." the doctor answered " what have you been doing ?"

"Working on the space station with nasa." River answered

"Smashing my love." The doctor replied to his very beautiful girlfriend.

Soon they had finished their meal and the doctor paid for everything and was about to leave when the doctor stopped river.

"What is it sweetie what are you doing." River asked in a confused tone

River you know I love and would kill any that harms you right?" the doctor asked

"Yes why you ask?" river song

"Because (getting on one and pulling out and small box and opening to reveal a diamond ring) River Amelia Song will you marry me?" the doctor asked

Not knowing what to do but after a few minutes she finally said " yes doctor I will" kissing him on the lips.


	2. Chapter 2

The doctor and river song

Chapter two: the wedding of all time

The wedding was to be held in one month time and the doctor was willing to wait because at the same Amy and Rory would be married at the same. Laughing to himself he thought of the day he broke the news to Amy and Rory. Coming into the door of the T.A.R.D.I.S were Amy and Rory kissing at first they didn't see the doctor and their daughter river sitting at the console holding hands.

FLASHBACK

"Hem hem." The doctor clearing his so they would notice them there.

"Oh hey doctor and river didn't see you there ..." Amy stared to say then caught sight of them holding hands and an engagement ring on river's hand

"What is going on here you two is there something you want to tell you look really how was your date last night." Amy asked more directed to her daughter

"Mum you might want to sit down for this one and our date was perfect and thanks for the boots last night." River said

"Well what is it that you want to tell us?" Amy asked

"Well you know I love the doctor with all my hearts and want to only be with him for the rest of eternity." River said

"Yeah, where are you going with this river. "Amy asked

"Well me and the doctor are going to get married along with so we can have a joint wedding." River stated

"That is a perfect Idea river I always wanted a son in law that is older than me." Rory said " but you know the wedding is in a month do you think you can stay here that long without going bloody insane doctor? "Rory asked

"Yes." The Doctor answered completely shocked that Amy was cool with him a being of nine hundred years for marrying her daughter.

"Well let's not stand around here like we have nothing to better do let's find something to save." The doctor stayed as he whipped around and entered something into the T.A.R.D.I.S's console and pulled a lever. END OF FLASHBACK

"DOCTOR, what are you doing the wedding is in few hours and you are and you are not yet dressed come hop to it now." River stated.

"Oh just remembering the day we told your mother that we want to get married." The doctor said as he pulled out his tuxedo.

Three hours later

"I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Doctor along with you Mr. and Mrs. Williams." The master stated as he married the doctor to river and Amy to Rory. "Go on kiss the bride."


	3. Chapter 3

The doctor and river song

Chapter three: the biggest surprise in the universe

It was five and half weeks after the wedding and the doctor was getting ready for the day when he walked into the bathroom of the T.A.R.D.I.S to see river hunched over the loo.

"River what's wrong are you alright are you sick?" the doctor asked his voice full of concern and worry for his wife.

"Sweetie I have some news and you are going to like what you are to hear." River replied before she started to puke again.

"Yes what is please do tell." The doctor politely

"Sweetie I'm pregnant and you are the father I conceived the night after our wedding." River song stated through tears.

"Why are you crying I happy that you are pregnant it means I'm going to be a father and I always wanted kids so that one day when I decide to retire I can pass along the mantle of the doctor to my child." The doctor stated

" Sweetie you do have a way with but what about my mum and dad what are we going to tell them that they have grandchild." River song said through tears

" Yes that is what we tell them but first let's call them up and arrange breakfast here in the T.A.R.D.I.S ok?" the doctor asked as he helped his pregnant wife up off the floor.

An hour later

"Ok what is it you need to tell that called us here for at eight in the morning and cook us breakfast?" Amy asked

"Mum please don't be mad it was bound to happen but I'm pregnant and the doctor is the father and I'm five weeks along." River stated

" Why would I be mad I think that's great I'm a grandma finally and I'm happy that you are going to be a mummy and it means I can help you go baby shopping." Amy said

Meanwhile outside the doctor was fighting Rory in a good old fist stick ups for not asking permission to impregnate his daughter .

In the T.A.R.D.I.S

" You know that you have to think up of baby names you right honey." Amy stated

"But mum I won't start thinking up of names until I know what I am having." River stated rubbing her still flat pregnant tummy .


	4. Chapter 4

The doctor and river song

Chapter four: four months

Four months had past and the doctor was almost anxious for the birth of his twin daughters. So much had happened since they found out the genders first the queen of years's twentieth birthday. Rory still showing signs that he is adjusting to being the lone centurion and a soon to be dad cause Amy find out she is pregnant and with a boy who they are going to call him rocu. But above the daleks wanted the timelords to come back and make peace with the time lords so now the time lords are back along with galifrey in Mars's spot because out of nowhere the planet went nuclear and blew to bits. But most of all the doctor was happy everything was falling into place as it should be and all his enemies made a truce with him so his children could be born into a safe universe.

"I'm back Sweetie and you would believe who I ran into at baby's r us?" river called as she entered their living part of the T.A.R.D.I.S setting down groceries and baby items

"Who honey?" the doctor asked in reply

"The master and he were with some women who were four months pregnant." River stated not trying to laugh

"The master eh that dog I heard he was married but I didn't expect a human." the doctor stated

"Oh sweetie we have to name our little ones still I was thinking of Clara and Donna." River said

"Clara yes Donna no." the doctor replied

"Why no to the name Donna?" river asked

"Because I screwed up the life of a woman named Donna and that name just brings up bad memories." The Doctor stated

"Ok you pick a name then?" river asked

"I like kiekeo fits don't you think huh?" the doctor asked his wife

"I think it's perfect our daughters will be called Clara and Kiekeo". River stated

"Hello in there this is your daddy speaking and I want you to know that I can't wait for you to be born me duckies. The doctor said pressing and ear to river slightly swollen tummy and smiling as river laughed her bright and happy laugh.


	5. Chapter 5

the doctor and river song

chapter five:rassilon's vote

it was about a month later when the doctor got called to the high council on galifrey to talk about the doctors growing children and had to bring river along. to make matters worse amy and rory came along for the moral support.

" listen doctor we know you want kids but don't you remember the last time you had a child you had his life went to shit because you couldn't protect your family because of you inability to kill." rassilon stated

"rassilon i know but you don't understand this time i changed i made a vow to protect my family know matter what even if means that i have to kill to do it." the doctor bluntly stated

" are you willing to end a life in order to protect a life sacrificing yours in order to protect the ones you love?" rassilon asked

" yes" the doctor stated

" ok then council who here believes the doctor should be a father?"rassilon asked and half the raised their hand

"shouldn't?" the other half raised their hand

" ok it looks like i'm the tie breaker and my vote is... yes doctor by the powers vested in me i declare fit to be a father now go on get before i change my mind." Rassilon stated

a few hours later

" so that went well i am happy that i can be a father and that you will get to be a mother." the doctor stated as he and river went to sleep for a few hours while reading to the growing timelords in river's tummy.

hours later and one saved planet the doctor and rory were redecorating the nurse for amy and river while the women were out shopping for a surprise dinner.

"rory could i ask you something?" the doctor asked his friend/father in law

" sure doctor anything." rory confused

" well i was thinking about this i was wondering do appreciate me being married to your daughter and me being your son in law?" the doctor asked

" yes and to tell you the truth i would kill anyone that harms my family including you doctor." rory stated while finishing the portrait of the family.


End file.
